Behind Silver Eyes
by The cry of a Griffin
Summary: First in the Feelings series....The credit for the song goes to Limp Bizkit...Behind Blue Eyes... Draco lets loose his feelings...read to see what they are....


**Behind Blue Eyes**

**A/N -- Behind Blue Eyes...first in a series of fics..."Feelings" Series...All based on songs that I have heard lately and made me think of these guys...I hope you enjoy...**

_**No one knows what it's like **_

_**To be the bad man **_

_**To be the sad man **_

_**Behind blue eyes **_

Malfoy.

That's all anyone thinks about if they hear my whole name...

Draconius Lucius Malfoy...

No one knows how much I _hate _my name..._that_ name...

I walk around, with this burden on my shoulders...this burden of a name...

I'm only 16 years old, how can I be expected to uphold a family tradition? I can't even hold up a decent grade in some of my classes...

My fath- Lucius wanted me to go through with induction into Voldemorts Inner Circle. Merlin, I'm only 16, how can someone put their 16 year old in that position?

_**And no one knows what it's like **_

_**To be hated **_

_**To be fated **_

_**To telling only lies**_

All people ever see of me is my father, his damned white-blonde hair, his damned silver eyes...his damned mini-me...that's all I am to these people...

I wihs someone would just come, come and look deeper than my looks, look deeper than my facade...look deeper, deep down into my soul...To know that I am** not **like _him_...

No one understands me...and that is why I'll never be able to get away from this life...if only someone could show me what it's like to be loved, and not just loved for the purpose of being an heir to a name that means nothing to you, not just loved for being the only son and therefore, the only one to be betrothed to a fat cow...

_**But my dreams, they aren't as empty **_

_**As my conscience seems to be **_

_**I have hours, only lonely **_

_**My love is vengeance **_

_**That's never free**_

I wish...I wish that I could get her to see the real me...not the me that she thinks she knows...

I don't want to call her all the bad names that I call her, but, Merlin knows, if Lucius found out I was going soft, how badly i would be beaten...

It hurts me to see how much I hurt her everytime I call her "Mudblood" or an "Insufferable Know-It-All"

_**No one knows what it's like **_

_**To feel these feelings **_

_**Like I do **_

_**And I blame you **_

She can never know...I can't let her know...It would get her killed within an instant if she knew my feelings...

I blame her, for me falling for her...

She thinks she is plain, ugly, comely...

She is anything but.

To me...she is beautiful.

Her hair, like a cascade of honey over her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes, like twin pools of chocolate, they seem like wiht one glance, she could see right into my soul...Her curls, no longer look like a lions name, but more like soft waves...

_**No one bites back as hard **_

_**On their anger **_

_**None of my pain an' woes **_

_**Can show through **_

Merlin only knows, I can't show my emotions...to a Malfoy, emotions will be the end of you...

I wish I could show everyone the true me...the me that isn't so quick to anger, the one who enjoys the finer things in life.

_**But my dreams, they aren't as empty **_

_**As my conscience seems to be **_

_**I have hours, only lonely **_

_**My love is vengeance **_

_**That's never free **_

_**No one knows what its like **_

_**To be mistreated **_

_**To be defeated **_

_**Behind blue eyes **_

She'll never know...no one will ever know...what it's like...

No one will ever know what it is like, behind these silver eyes of mine...

Behind these silver eyes, there is a young scholar ready to burst forth, and show the world his knowledge of books and people...

Behind these silver eyes...there is a handsome, energetic young man who wants to find his true love, and shower her in love, affection and attention, and treat her the best he could...

Behind these silver eyes...there is a tender soul, waiting for the right time to burst forth...and show the world who he truly is...and to show the world that names mean nothing...

_**No one knows how to say **_

_**That they're sorry **_

_**And don't worry **_

_**I'm not telling lies **_

_**But my dreams, they aren't as empty **_

_**As my conscience seems to be **_

_**I have hours, only lonely **_

_**My love is vengeance **_

_**That's never free **_

_**No one knows what it's like **_

_**To be the bad man **_

_**To be the sad man **_

_**Behind blue eyes. **_

No one will ever know...

Behind these silver eyes...


End file.
